Various kinds of service, which are related to music, are offered on the Internet at present. Among these are the service of distributing the information, audio data and the like about the musical pieces stored in CDs (Compact Discs). Another kind of service is to provide the music-related information (NowOn-Air) representing the titles of the musical pieces being broadcast in radio programs, the names of the artists who play the musical pieces, the names or number of the CD storing the musical pieces. Two other kinds of service are to distribute digital data representing musical pieces and to accept orders for CDs for sales.
There is an information-processing apparatus (e.g., server) that can offer various kinds of service to the user. The user can receive these kinds of service if he or she is registered in the information-processing apparatus. When the user is registered, apparatus ID data is stored in the information-processing apparatus. The apparatus ID data identifies the apparatus that the user must use to access the information-processing apparatus.
The information-processing apparatus gives service in accordance with service ID data that identifies the service the user wants to receive. The service ID data is stored in association with the user ID data and the apparatus ID data. The information-processing apparatus authenticates the user who has accessed it, in accordance with the user ID data and the apparatus ID data.
The apparatus that the user uses to receive the service incorporates a nonvolatile storage device such as a hard disk drive. The nonvolatile storage device stores the apparatus ID data that must be used to access the information-processing apparatus.
Assume that the service of the information-processing apparatus is canceled. Also assume that the user gives or sells his apparatus to any other person. In either case, the information must be deleted from the information-processing apparatus and the user's apparatus. If the information were not deleted, it would be disclosed.
A personal authentication system is known. In this system, a portable terminal receives the ID data of its user, and the authentication unit authenticates the user in accordance with the ID data input to the portable terminal and the personal authentication information stored in a portable authentication medium. Thus, the personal authentication function is physically isolated from the user interface that inputs the user ID data. The user can be identified even if the portable authentication medium remains in the user's wallet or bag. The personal authentication system can therefore enhance security and operationality. (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-85498 (paragraphs [0059] to [0092] and FIG. 1.)
However, the user cannot access the information-processing apparatus if the apparatus ID data is deleted prior to the deletion of the service ID data. Consequently, the service ID data can no longer be deleted.